ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core (AC) will provide administrative and intellectual leadership to implement the theme of the San Diego Resource Center for advancing Alzheimer?s Research in Minority Seniors (SDRC-ARMS). The theme is: To advance transdisciplinary research on Latino Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Dementias (ADRD) to illuminate the role of biological, behavioral, sociocultural and environmental factors in the etiology and outcomes of Latino ADRD. The AC will also coordinate the proposed training activities, and communications and activities between the PIs, the Core Leaders and Core Members, the AD-RCMAR Scientists and their mentors. Further, the AC will connect with the larger UC San Diego (UCSD) and San Diego State University (SDSU) research communities, the UCSD?s Altman Clinical and Translational Research Institute (ACTRI), the Alzheimer?s Disease Cooperative Study (ADCS), and the Shiley-Marcos Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (ADRC), as well as UCSD and SDSU institutional administrative personnel and NIA staff. The result will be a true transdisciplinary partnership between one of the nation?s leading research institutions (UCSD) and a research-prolific ?Hispanic Serving Institution? (SDSU).